


Никакого продолжения

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Porn, Rating: NC17, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Чарльз не сдерживается и коротко прижимается губами к шее Джима. Да, он скучал по нему. Он накрывает руки Джима своими, помогает ему почувствовать ремень, и в каждом движении скользит едва заметная ласка. Джим тут же отзывается: он бессовестно прижимается ягодицами к паху Чарльза, и это определённо возбуждает.





	Никакого продолжения

**_Д_** жим удивлённо вскидывает брови, когда его не пропускают в Эпплдор. Пара охранников солидно возвышается над визитёром, их лица лишены эмоций, а головы (по мнению Джима) — мозгов. Иначе никак не объяснить того, что они с завидным упорством говорят ему: «Нет».

— Мистер Магнуссен занят и гостей сегодня не принимает, — повторяет охранник. — Я не могу сообщить о вашем визите.

— Ты новенький, что ли? — хмыкает Джим и приподнимается на носках, чтобы посмотреть высоченной преграде в глаза. — Не знаешь, кто я?

Охрана отступает, когда люди Джима достают оружие. Двенадцать против двоих — нечестный перевес, поэтому вскоре Джим невозмутимо поднимается на второй этаж и направляется к спальне друга. Он знает, что у Чарльза выходной, и этот день он посвящает только себе и своим своеобразным пристрастиям. Мешать ему нельзя. Тревожить — тоже. Только когда это останавливало Джима Мориарти?..

Из-за двери спальной комнаты, внутри больше похожей на королевские покои, ничего не слышно, и Джим нажимает на ручку, осторожно опуская её. Дверь отворяется плавно, постепенно открывая потрясающее зрелище: посреди большой светлой комнаты стоит по пояс обнажённый Чарльз. Прямая спина, расправленные плечи, красивый торс, брюки, приспущенные ниже тазобедренных косточек, — Джим ловит себя на мысли, что попробовал бы его зарисовать, если бы взял с собой бумагу и карандаш. Именно в такой горделивой позе, когда свет выделяет рельеф каждой мышцы. На прикроватном столике стоят откупоренная бутылка виски, бокалы и фрукты; одеяло на кровати скомкано, а в воздухе пахнет благовониями. На коленях перед Магнуссеном стоит обнажённый молодой светловолосый юноша, а сам он сжимает в руке ремень.

— Вау, — тянет Джим и вскидывает брови. — Да ты времени даром не теряешь.

— Я просил предупреждать о визитах, — напоминает Чарльз и оборачивается. Он, привыкший к выкрутасам и взбалмошному характеру Джима, не удивлён его бесцеремонным вторжением. Его любовник, на удивление, тоже: он даже не поворачивает головы и не реагирует на чужой голос. — Уходи.

— Отзови охрану, — просит Джим, заслышав тяжёлые шаги на лестнице. Он проходит в спальню и не по-джентльменски засовывает руки в карманы брюк. — Им не очень понравилось, каким образом я вошёл. Они что-то лепетали о том, что ты занят, а я проигнорировал. Не извиняйся за их наглое поведение!

Чарльз накидывает на плечи халат, раздражённо смотрит на гостя и выходит к охране. Пока его нет, Джим проходится по комнате и изучает мальчишку. Тот, низко опустив голову, продолжает стоять на коленях, а на его спине и ягодицах красуются следы от недавних сильных ударов. Нижний выдрессирован отлично: не сдвинувшись с места, он ждёт приказов своего Хозяина. Джим усмехается: недаром с Чарльзом его познакомила именно Адлер. Одного поля ягоды.

Чарльз возвращается, закрывает дверь и достаёт из пачки сигареты. Он курит, чтобы успокоиться, а Джим замечает, как шикарно он смотрится с сигаретой во рту. Чарльз уже не молод, он старше Джима на добрых шестнадцать лет, но это не делает его менее привлекательным. Он худоват, но обладает спортивной подтянутой фигурой, в прищуренных хитрых глазах опасность чарующе сочетается с холодностью. Чарльз — мужчина во всём, и это особенно привлекает Джима.

— Я запретил тебе появляться тут, — замечает Чарльз, скидывая халат и оставаясь в одних брюках. — Уходи, Джим, я отдыхаю.

— Ты всё ещё сердишься? — спрашивает Джим и театрально закусывает губу. — Ну извини! Да, я знал, что та конкурирующая газетёнка перехватила твой материал, но ведь всё разрешилось?

Чарльз смотрит на него напряжённо, а затем отворачивается. Джиму не нравится это: обычно это он бросает людей. К тому же, никто не разрешал Чарльзу обижаться! В тот день, когда они поссорились, Чарльз назвал Джима предателем и пообещал, что больше и словом с ним не обмолвится. Кажется, теперь он намеревается сдержать обещание.

Взяв ремень, Чарльз подходит к своему юноше и сжимает пальцами светлые волосы на его затылке. Джим досадливо морщится. Да, он был неправ, но это не повод признавать подобное вслух. Как и не повод терять Чарльза. Они сотрудничают и работают вместе с того самого дня, как Джим решил стать «М». Именно Чарльз обучил его тонкостям ведения бизнеса и разговорам с сильнейшими мира сего. Он открыл молодому другу такую тонкую науку, как шантаж. Джим и сам неплохо выискивал слабости людей, но Чарли оказался в этом непревзойдённым асом.

Джим ощущает, что скучает. Он по-своему привязан к Чарльзу и искренне считает, что его визит намного лучше, чем любовник на один раз. Впрочем, именно поэтому Джим и не уходит. Что-то подсказывает, что Чарли привязан к нему не меньше, и в этой привязанности так много всего: от отцовского покровительства до безудержного сексуального влечения.

— Я был немного не прав, — признаёт Джим.

— Немного? — хмыкает Чарльз и наотмашь бьёт любовника ремнём по спине, а тот заходится стоном удовольствия и выгибает спину. — Ты подставил меня.

— Не совсем. — Джим ощущает лёгкое пьянящее возбуждение. Чарльз — очень опасный человек, наслаждающийся властью над другими. Он ломает подчинённых и любовников, ставит их на колени, издевается, унижает и испытывает от этого такой кайф, что Джим невольно попадает под гипноз происходящего.

— А что тогда? — Чарльз снова бьёт своего нижнего по ягодицам, и тот прикусывает губу. Джим восхищён: его друг не испытывает ни капли смущения. Кажется, что если Чарльз захочет трахнуть парня, он без зазрения совести сделает это на глазах у Джима.

— Я хочу помириться, — выпалил Джим, и его переполняют эмоции. Щеки вспыхивают, выдавая возбуждение, и он жаждет снова оказаться в фаворе у короля шантажа. А ещё ему хочется близости, желательно здесь и сейчас, но так, чтобы не быть инициатором. 

Чарльз смотрит на него и усмехается. От Джима не укрывается, что в этом взгляде мелькает голод. Замечательно, значит, не только он скучал. Влечение всегда сопровождает их, превращается в опасную игру на грани. Не только Джим может подставить Чарльза, тот тоже порой играет вовсе не по правилам, чтобы потом встретиться, рассориться и разгореться настоящим пламенем.

— А он так и будет сидеть? — спрашивает Джим, указывая на мальчишку в ногах друга.

— Кевин будет сидеть до тех пор, пока не поступит другой приказ. — Чарльз расслабляется, и разделяющая их стена наконец-то даёт трещину. — Даже если сюда ворвётся ещё с десяток таких же наглецов, как ты, Джим.

— И даже если начнётся пожар?

Чарльз смотрит на Джима скептическим взглядом, и тот пожимает плечами, словно говоря: «А я что? Я ничего». Он нагло усаживается на постель хозяина дома, плескает в пустой бокал виски и смотрит, как Чарльз неспешно обходит своего любовника. Сейчас он напоминает хищника, опасного зверя, который вот-вот кинется на добычу. Кевин сидит смирно, полно вверяя себя в руки сурового и опытного Хозяина. Он дрожит, трепещет в ожидании, и когда Чарльз подносит руку, Кевин целует её со всем почтением. 

— Чем хороши такие игры? — спрашивает Джим, пытаясь разговорить друга. — Это как твои щелчки по носу и прочие штучки?

Чарльз поднимает голову, задумчиво долго смотрит на Джима, словно подбирая слова. Он не может ответить определённо, хотя это полностью его тема, но Чарльзу кажется, что тут недостаточно слов. Немного подумав, он манит друга рукой.

— Подойди, — зовёт он. — Подойди сюда, ну же, давай. Только пиджак сними.

Джим заинтригованно вскидывает брови и принимает правила. Отставив бокал, он послушно скидывает пиджак и подходит к Чарльзу. Джим хитро улыбается, жмурит глаза и, кажется, переполнен интереса. Чарльз, к его удивлению, вручает ему ремень и указывает на Кевина.

— Попробуй сам и поймёшь, — предлагает он. — Кевин, смени позу.

Это похоже на шутку или провокацию. Джим недоверчиво вскидывает брови, а молодой человек, Кевин, становится на четвереньки и податливо прогибает спину. Чарльз выглядит серьёзным и спокойным, и Джим начинает думать, что это не самый плохой способ помириться. К тому же он не прочь попробовать, если бы не одно «но»: он никогда ничего подобного не делал. Он не знает как стоять, как держать ремень, как бить, чтобы со стороны смотрелось красиво. Когда он посещал тематические клубы в компании Чарльза или Ирэн, много раз видел, как красиво держатся доминанты. Каждое их движение выверено, каждое причиняет боль и удовольствие нижним, каждое держит их под контролем.

— Не так, — говорит Чарльз и перехватывает руку Джима, когда тот берёт ремень. Первое прикосновение оказывается приятным, абсолютно не злым. — Сложи вдвое, зажми пряжку в кулаке, а то будет грубо.

— Разве суть не в грубости? — удивляется Джим.

— Смотря чего ты хочешь добиться, — усмехается Чарльз, согревая дыханием ухо друга. Его голос становится мягче, и Джим чувствует, что почти прощён. — Если цель — последующий сабспейс, то, несомненно, можно ограничиться и грубостью. А я хочу объяснить тебе эстетику происходящего. Пока что ты путаешь унижение и удовольствие. Щелчки по носу, как ты выразился, это унижение и давление. А сессия — удовольствие для двоих.

— Ладно, продолжай, — соглашается Джим, пока Чарльз перекладывает ремень в его руке. Его прикосновения тёплые и приятные, кажется, он оттаял, стоило им лишь коснуться друг друга. — Как много нюансов.

— Их очень много, — отвечает тот, чувствуя, что Джим прижимается к нему плотнее. Он делает вид, что не замечает этого, но говорит тише, шепча на самое ухо. — Например, при выборе ремня стоит помнить, что он не должен быть толстым или жёстким, на нём не должно быть фурнитуры, особенно металлической, — Чарльз приобнимет Джима со спины и гладит его руки. — Ремень должен быть мягким, не очень широким, классическим. Идеально — когда это натуральный кожаный мужской ремень, который будет красиво смотреться в брюках, но не в джинсах.

— Это твой? — тут же интересуется Джим.

— Мой. Тебя это возбуждает?

— Немного. Такому ты меня ещё не учил.

Чарльз не сдерживается и коротко прижимается губами к шее Джима. Да, он определённо скучал. Он накрывает руки Джима своими, помогает ему почувствовать ремень, и в каждом движении скользит едва заметная ласка. Джим тут же отзывается: он бессовестно прижимается ягодицами к паху Чарльза, и это возбуждает сильнее, чем обнажённый Кевин.

— Ты способный ученик, — сдавленно шепчет Чарльз.

— А розги ты тоже используешь? — Джим поворачивает голову и прикрывает глаза. Его губы почти касаются губ Чарльза, но оба оттягивают момент прикосновения.

— Обязательно, — отвечает Чарльз, жадно вдыхая запах Джима. — Например, Кевин очень любит розги, особенно после обучения в пансионате, где розга постоянно применялась как наказание. Ассоциация срабатывает как рефлекс, вызывает возбуждение. Для него — это томительное наслаждение, для меня — нереальное удовольствие. Эстетически розга прекрасна: она сочетают в себе гибкость и хлесткость, а какие остаются следы!

Джима ведёт всё сильнее, и он прикасается губами к щеке Чарльза, чувствует лёгкую небритость. Он возбуждён, и Чарльз дразнит его, скользя руками по бёдрам и вытаскивая рубашку из-под пояса брюк, чтобы прикоснуться пальцами к коже. Они давно не были вместе, и это сказывается тоже. Кевин постепенно отходит на второй план, и Джим уже знает: он победил. Он желаннее, он лучше, он интереснее, он красивее и, конечно же, опаснее. Опасность возбуждает сильнее слепого подчинения, и такому доминанту, как Чарльз, иногда хочется поддаться риску. 

— Не отвлекайся, я ведь на твой вопрос отвечаю. — Чарльз легко хлопает Джима по бедру, заставляя отстраниться. — Видишь ли, я уже бил Кевина сегодня, — продолжает он, нарочно мазнув губами ухо Джима и с силой сжимая его предплечья. — Сосредоточься! Смотри, его кожа уже более устойчивая к ударам. Поэтому я буду учить тебя бить сильно, Кевину не привыкать. Заноси руку, вот так делай замах. Выше не поднимай, но и ниже не советую. Вот так. Бей.

Джим медлит, опускает руку, и сам же чувствует, что удар получается смазанным и слабым. Он недовольно хмурится: любая неудача воспринимается Джимом критично, особенно собственная. Он привык быть лучшим во всём, что делает, и сексуальные практики не являются исключением.

— Ничего, это нормально, — Чарльз снова перехватывает его руку, сжимая уверенно и крепко. Он не церемонится с Джимом, его голос спокоен, но строг. — Расслабь запястье и локоть, молодец. Работай от плеча, вот так, да. Пробуй.

Джим снова бьёт, и новый удар вырывает у Кевина тихий стон. Он едва заметно вздрагивает и ёрзает, но быстро возвращается в исходную позу. Кевин привычно заигрывает, растягивает происходящее и сильнее возбуждается из-за того, что на него смотрят двое: Хозяин и его ученик.

— При порке важен темп, — продолжает говорить Чарльз, и Джим представляет, скольких мальчишек он таким образом довёл до экстаза. — Боль, которую чувствует нижний, после удара не ослабляется, а наоборот, усиливается. Поэтому лучше выдерживать паузу между ударами. Бей сейчас.

Джим уже смелее опускает руку, и Кевин вздрагивает всем телом. Он позволяет себе тихий стон, и выглядит при этом уязвимо и ранимо. Джиму нравится чувство власти, он начинает понимать, что в этом находят доминанты. Перед тобой стоят на коленях, тебе преклоняются, тебя любят, ты король положения. Ты — Хозяин.

Джим бьёт снова, но каким-то образом попадает по покрасневшей коже ребром ремня, и Кевин вскрикивает. Чарльз неожиданно грубо хватает друга за запястье, бесцеремонно разворачивает к себе лицом, встряхивает и раздражённо цедит сквозь зубы:

— Смотри, что делаешь! Ты не должен травмировать нижнего, Джим. Ещё раз повторишь такое, и я сам лично выставлю тебя отсюда вон! Понял?

Для учеников у Чарльза свои наказания. Он отпускает Джима, и тот с досадой потирает запястье. Пожалуй, такую вспышку он может простить только Чарльзу. Инцидент не сбивает возбуждения, напротив, распаляет его, как и интерес. Они оба тяжело дышат, никто не желает уступать, и Джим снова принимает правильную позу и заносит руку.

— Бей размеренно, — инструктирует Чарльз. — Силу, темп, амплитуду и величину замаха увеличивай постепенно. Необходимо знать чувство меры, помни об этом. Попробуй прочувствовать происходящее.

Джим быстро учится и больше не допускает ошибок: он бьёт увереннее, Кевин заходится дрожью, а Чарльз достаёт сигарету и отходит в сторону. Наблюдать за приятелем для него — удовольствие, и внизу живота растекается горячее томление. Джим создан для власти и доминирования: возвышаясь над другими, он становится ещё более желанным и прекрасным. Брюки уже не скрывают возбуждения, и Джим, бросая взгляды в сторону Чарльза, замечает уплотнение в его штанах. Эти взгляды сами по себе — провокация. Джим порочен так же, как и его учитель, и в безднах чёрных глаз сокрыто такое море пороков, что запросто можно утонуть. Его ничем невозможно смутить, ничем не сломить, Джим подстраивается под любую ситуацию как хамелеон, играет разные роли, и Чарльз уже не уверен, а существует ли он — реальный Джим Мориарти? Какой он? Опасный или осторожный, сдержанный или страстный, молчаливый или шумный? Джим всегда разный, день ото дня неповторяющийся образ, как безумие, порождённое воспалённым сознанием.

Чарльз не выдерживает и возвращается, снова притягивает Джима к себе, и тот бедром чувствует, как происходящее заводит его наставника. Удары сыплются один за другим, окрашивая ягодицы и спину Кевина в яркий красный цвет. Юноша стонет, кусает губы и вздрагивает, его кожа покрывается испариной. Ремень тяжелеет, вбирая в себя влагу, Чарльз направляет Джима, нашёптывая указания ему на ухо, и, наконец, Кевин гнёт спину, содрогаясь от оргазма. Он молод, красив и уже так сильно испорчен. Джиму нравится наблюдать за ним. Люди, находящиеся на грани, снедаемые пороком, — его откровенная слабость. 

— Уходи, Кевин. На сегодня ты свободен, — приказывает ему Чарльз, напряжённо выдыхая. Он и сам чуть не кончил от происходящего. — Я позвоню.

Кевин не забывает благодарно поцеловать Чарльзу руку, после и Джиму. Он с откровенным интересом смотрит на ученика своего Хозяина и игриво улыбается, после чего спешно одевается и уходит.

— Ты доволен? — спрашивает Чарльз и щедро наливает в бокал виски, а после выпивает залпом. — Обломал мне секс с таким чудесным нижним и опять переключил всё внимание на себя.

— Кажется, ты сам был не против, — замечает Джим и подходит, бросая ремень на кровать. — А как бы ты бил меня?

Это определённо провокация или проверка. Когда хищник встречает хищника, когда один должен переиграть другого. Когда даже секс нужно заслужить. Джим может быть безумно возбуждён, но это не помешает ему отказать, если оппонент проиграет словесную дуэль.

— Тебя? — усмехается Чарльз и, поймав ученика за руку, притягивает его ближе к себе. — Определённо, только рукой, сняв штаны и бельё, у себя на коленях. Вот тут, — он провёл ладонью по ягодицам Джима, долгим взглядом смотря в чёрные глаза, и опустил руку ниже. — И тут, чтобы было ощутимо при попытке сесть. Но таких мальчиков, как ты, Джим, не бьют.

— И что же с ними делают? — приятный шёпот будоражит сознание. Кажется, разговор складывается удачно.

— Их любят, — отвечает Чарльз, прижимая его ближе к себе. — Обожают и боготворят.

— И прощают? — спрашивает Джим.

— И прощают, — Чарльз жадно обнимает его, прижимаясь губами к плечу и тут же отстраняясь. — Хотя я бы наказал тебя за то, что ты кинул меня.

Джим сжимает пальцами его плечи, не контролируя сбивчивое дыхание, и наконец-то целует любовника в губы. Поцелуй получается спешным и влажным — сказываются томление и возбуждение.

— Ну что ж... — Джим отстраняется, и Чарльз целует его шею, нетерпеливо расстёгивая рубашку. — Будет справедливо. Ты знаешь границы.

Чарльз улыбается и делает пас рукой, прося Джима повернуться. Тот пьянеет от молчаливого приказа, смотрит как истинный дьявол искуситель, и послушно поворачивается спиной. Чарльз жадно гладит его спину, очерчивает пальцем каждый позвонок и давит между лопаток, заставляя лечь грудью на стол. Джим покорный, и это опьяняет, лишает бдительности. Чарльз наклоняется, целуя его плечи, шею, ловит сладостные стоны и оглаживает крепкие ягодицы. Запах Джима сводит с ума, как и иллюзорная власть, которую вручили ему лишь на несколько часов.

— Поиграем? — Чарльз отстраняется, оставляя любовника, и отходит, а когда возвращается, подносит к его лицу пластиковый предмет с округлым кончиком.

— Да ладно... — усмехается Джим. — Вибратор?

— Специально для тебя, — шепчет Чарльз, прикасаясь губами к уху Джима. — Для таких, как ты, есть особые виды наказаний. Оближи его.

Взгляд Джима моментально становится неадекватным, и он послушно приоткрывает губы, затем и зубы, пропуская вибратор. Чарльз толкает игрушку в податливый влажный рот, и Джим обхватывает вибратор губами, как опытная порномодель. Его ничем невозможно смутить или удивить, и чарующе сладко представлять, что во рту у него настоящий член, а не пластик. Джим уникален тем, что он ничего не боится. Он не знает стыда, берёт от жизни всё и в любой ситуации находит удовольствие. Чарльз откровенно неохотно отбирает у него вибратор, стягивает его штаны и бельё, гладит подтянутые ягодицы и между ними. Куда там какому-то Кевину? Джим во сто крат желаннее и лучше.

Сильные руки подчиняют себе, Джим чувствует это и вздрагивает, напряжённый от ожидания и интереса. Он редко кого подпускает себе, ещё реже передаёт власть и контроль над ситуацией, но даже ему иногда хочется забыть обо всём и отдаться во власть безумного удовольствия. В тишине комнаты отчётливо слышно тяжёлое дыхание Джима, он мелко дрожит, особенно когда чувствует прикосновение прохладного влажного пластика.

— Ласкай себя, — приказывает Чарльз и включает вибратор, дразня Джима лёгкими прикосновениями.

Прикрыв глаза и подумав о любовнике, Джим сжимает свой сосок и грубо растирает его, ощущая, как тот твердеет. Второй рукой он скользит по члену, трогает влажную головку, затем ещё и ещё, до первой приятной дрожи. Он знает, что красив, и чувствует, что смотрится безумно соблазнительно. Разве нет? Кто посмеет поспорить.

Услышав стон, Чарльз надавливает на вход в его тело и вводит палец, растягивая и массируя, наслаждаясь чужим теплом. Ощущение приятное, будоражащее; впервые Джим прислушивается к себе так внимательно. Немного подготовив и подразнив любовника, Чарльз давит вибратором. Округлая головка входит мягко, проникает медленно, и Чарльз увереннее вводит игрушку, вызывая тяжёлый долгий стон Джима.

— И это наказание? — сквозь стоны спрашивает он и доверчиво приподнимает бёдра.

— Нет, — Чарльз приподнимает его и разворачивает к себе. — Вот это наказание.

У основания члена Джима смыкается кольцо, и тот тихо выдыхает, ругается и хватается за Чарльза, когда вибрация спазмом сводит тело. Он подаётся ещё ближе, прижимаясь к губам любовника глубоким поцелуем, и толкает его к широкой кровати, на которой они уже не единожды занимались сексом. Чарльз не первый его мужчина, но первый после долгого перерыва в отношениях. Опыт и сексуальная распущенность Чарльза быстро сводят Джима с ума, и он вновь и вновь возвращается, чтобы оказаться в этой кровати.

Опрокинув любовника спиной на кровать, Джим поспешно стягивает с него брюки и бельё, а затем садится верхом к нему на колени. Чарльз притягивает его и целует, ласкает губами плечи и шею, а Джим яростно царапает его спину из-за тех ощущений, что дарит вибратор. Эмоции переполняют его, и он по наитию призывно разводит ноги, садится на твёрдый член Чарльза, затем снова дрожит и заходится стонами. Всё происходит быстро, хаотично и больше напоминает борьбу. Джим непокорный, и Чарльз переворачивается, укладывая его на спину, чтобы продолжить терзать болезненными укусами и поцелуями. Джим не остаётся в долгу и обхватывает ладонью член любовника, едва не доводя его до оргазма. Чарльз отвечает долгим стоном, подхватывает с тумбочки крем и протягивает Джиму.

Джим послушно выполняет молчаливую просьбу, смазывает член любовника и дразнит прикосновениями головку. От ласки Чарльз не сдерживается и нетерпеливо выдергивает из разгорячённого любовника вибратор, отбрасывая его в сторону. Уперевшись руками в кровать, он нависает над Джимом, и тот стонет в предвкушении близости. Он подаётся бёдрами навстречу и обнимает Чарльза за шею, прислушиваясь к каждому ощущению, особенно когда тот грубо и нетерпеливо врывается в его тело.

— Стой!.. — просит Джим, запрокидывая голову и тяжело дыша. — Подожди...

Чарльз с трудом заставляет себя замереть в любовнике, пока Джим гладит его, желая насладиться этим чувством наполненности. 

— Продолжай.

Перед глазами идут цветные круги, и Джим вскидывается навстречу, когда Чарльз вколачивается в него, вбивая собой в поверхность кровати. Движения рваные, грубые и сильные, Джим скользит дрожащей рукой по своему члену, но Чарльз перехватывает его, сжимая и не давая тронуть кольцо, и двигает бёдрами энергичнее и резче. Он срывается на бешеный темп и берёт любовника со всей яростью и силой, и Джим отдаётся так же энергично. Чарльз подхватывает его рукой под спину, и тот выгибается, царапает его шею, в ответ на что получает укус в плечо, а следом и засос на шее.

Они двигаются в одном темпе, кровать предательски скрипит, но любовники игнорируют это. Джим, изначально доведённый вибратором до экстаза, изнемогая от желания, подаётся вперёд, потираясь членом о живот Чарльза и начинает просить. Эти просьбы опасны и определённо возымеют последствия, но сейчас всё это не имеет никакого значения. Они оба одной породы, играют в королей и любят власть, и если кто-то подчиняется, то это тоже лишь игра. Желанная сегодня и сейчас, когда хочется брать от жизни всё.

Чарльз терзает Джима, тянет время так долго, как только удаётся, прежде чем сорвать с него кольцо и позволить кончить. В итоге оба абсолютно без сил, но это определённо, определённо лучше какого-то там Кевина, пусть даже идеально выдрессированного. Он всего лишь игрушка, развлечение, а Джим для Чарльза что-то недосягаемое и нестабильное, полное тёмных мыслей и опасностей, человек, который редко кому позволяет прикасаться к себе.

— Ты псих, — говорит Джим после того, как заканчивает одеваться. Он смотрит в зеркало на оставленные на шее засосы и думает, что придётся узнать, как сейчас носят шарфы.

— Сам виноват, — довольно отвечает Чарльз и заправляет рубашку в брюки.

Он берёт ремень, но Джим останавливает его.

— Я сам, — говорит он и заправляет ремень в брюки любовника. — Надеюсь, это был не последний урок.

Чарльз перехватывает руки Джима и подносит к губам, одаривая тонкие пальцы россыпью поцелуев. Он внимателен и нежен, знает ведь, что симпатии Джима Мориарти переменчивы. Сегодня он тут, а завтра — на совсем другой стороне, и хорошо, если не становится врагом. Он может сколько угодно признавать вину, подчиняться в сексе и делать вид, что Чарльз хоть в чём-то главный, но оба они знают правду: Джим играет в эти игры, пока ему не надоест. Станет скучно и — финал. Он сделает вид, что между ними никогда ничего не было и быть не могло.

— Не последний, — улыбается он. — Готов учить тебя, пока ты не встретил того, с кем всё это станет не нужно.

— Ты обо мне? — откровенно смеётся Джим. — Глупости. Есть только секс и удовольствия, Чарли. Удовольствия и секс. Тебе ли не знать. 

— Я никогда не ошибаюсь, Джим. Ты ещё молод, всё может быть, — парирует Чарльз. Он выглядит самодовольным и уверенным, всё как обычно, но его слова почему-то пугают Джима. Не намекает ли он на то, что сам Мориарти может увлечься кем-то? Просто увлечься, без потрясающего и разнообразного секса.

— Не со мной, — хмыкает Джим. — Так, пора идти.

Раздаётся сигнал смс, и Джим озадаченно смотрит в телефон. Бесцеремонно вытащив из шкафа Чарльза лёгкий шарф, он небрежно повязывает его вокруг шеи, после чего спускается на первый этаж и выходит на улицу, подставляя лицо прохладному ветру. У тёмной машины с тонированными окнами его уже ждут. Мужчина в кожаной куртке и джинсах неспешно курит и смотрит в сторону, словно его абсолютно не интересует появление Джима. Он высок, привлекателен внешне, если не считать шрама, пересекающего лицо. Эта отметина делает его образ таким пугающим, опасным, что даже охрана Эпплдора пренебрежительно поджимает губы. 

— Моран, что-то срочное? — спрашивает Джим, подходя к нему. Они знакомы не так давно, но этого срока хватает, чтобы узнать: без веской причины такой человек тревожить не станет. Моран — военный, снайпер, человек дела и конкретики, непривыкший тратить своё и чужое время. Слов попусту он тоже не бросает, и сообщение, которое он прислал Джиму, априори не может быть пустышкой.

— Весьма, — кивает Моран, беззастенчиво рассматривая делового партнёра и выбрасывая недокуренную сигарету. — Вы предлагали сотрудничество, я предложение принял, из-за чего словил ненужное внимание со стороны Майкрофта Холмса. Так вот, у меня есть одна занятная идея на его счёт. Вам интересно, как оградиться от его любопытного длинного носа? Садитесь, поговорим по дороге. Вы же тут закончили? А зачем шарф? Простуда или весёлый досуг?

Джим огрызается, а Моран довольно улыбается. Джиму он уже не нравится из-за показного хамства и излишнего любопытства. А ещё Моран нисколько его не боится, словно имя Мориарти — лишь пустой звук. 

Чарльз наблюдает за происходящим из окна и допивает виски. Он никогда не ошибается.


End file.
